


Awakened

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria have a midnight encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> A request~

"What the fuck" Spat out Victoria running down the halls of the dormatory. Lights flicked giving brief lighting on the walls and hall. Looking around there was no one. Not even the slaves of her's. The doors had a lingering darkness underneath them that made Victoria uneasy. The dry erase boards were blank and the hall was silent. Feeling a sense of being watched Victoria swung open the doors to the dormatory and fled down the stairs. Only to run outside.

Two moons, Victoria couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sky was empty with only darkness consuming the moons with clouds. The bottoms of the grayish clouds lit up with lightning following a clap of thunder ravaging Arcadia Bay. Victoria flinched as ran drop hit her face. Bringing her hand to her face, her fingertips were wet. " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" she yelled out running into Blackwell trying to find someone, anyone.

The doors to the school swung open, with a loud clash, running in Victoria paused to look around, her chest heaved to bring oxygen to her lungs. The walls were dark and Vortex club posters scattered and decorated the floor. Walking through, the halls were dark and cold.Walking slowly Victoria walked into Mr.Jefferson's class room. No one was occupying the room. Looking further, Victoria rubbed the chill of her arms. The rain pattered on the windows of the room.

Victoria moved slowly towards the window that lit up periodically from the lightning. Her eyes widened seeing everyone in front of the girl's dormatory. Darkened shadows of the figures sketched out in the grass. "I wAS JUST THERE WHAT THE HELL!?" Victoria darted out of the empty classroom, snapping around the corner. The halls seemed to be longer than before. Running faster, Victoria reached the doors, swinging them open, almost tearing them off the hinges.

Victoria's legs burned with exhaustion. Finally in front of the dormatory. Victoria slowed her pace trying to recover from being a athlete. "G-guys wha-" Said Victoria trying to catch her breath only for a terrible surprise. Her friends weren't her friends. Tall figures that had no detail. Only a black mass. Victoria stammered back in fear. 

Only one of the figures pointed to the top of Blackwell. Victoria's gaze followed to see only what horrified her to the core of her very being. Max was on top of the roof looking down. Victoria put her hand in the air " MAX NO!" Victoria yelled regaining her footing and dashing to the dormatory doors and flying up the stairs to the roof.  
By now Victoria's muscles ached and lungs were on fire.  
"MAX GET AWAY FROM THERE NOW" Screamed Victoria with tears running down her face. Max turned to the blonde with darkened eyes "Save me" Pleaded the darkened brunette.

""Wha-" Victoria reached out her hand only to be stopped by a crumbling sound that broke through the pattering of the rain. Victoria lost her footing and fell in into a dark hole.

Victoria shot up, wearing a cold sweat like it was another layer of skin. "A nightmare?" said The blonde panting and shaking. Her breath broke apart. Looking around darkness had still taken the room, with the moon light shining across her sweat impaled face. Victoria swung the sheets off of her and ran to thr window. "One moon" the blonde sighed out in relief. Victoria slowly gripped a hold onto reality. There was no clouds or rain. Only moonlight ravaged the night sky.

Victoria exhaled and walked over to her dark wood table. Grabbing her phone texting Taylor and Courtney in a group chat. Victoria depesperately needed interaction. Both of her friends nearly busted down the door. before Victoria opened it. Taylor zoomed into the room dragging Courtney. "VIC ARE YOU OKAY" asked both of her friends who seemed to harmonize. " Yeah I'm fine, go get some sleep okay, we can hangout tomorrow." stated Victoria feeling a sense of ease fill her body.

The girls nodded before leaving the room to go back to their dorms. Usually Victoria would be upset by the fact that they didn't protest but right now there was someone she was much more worried about. Victoria looked back at her cell phone about to text that person but her fingers remained frozen. Victoria cursed under her breath theowing her cell to her bed. She moved towards the mirror taking long elegant strides and fixed her hair and outfit. She nodded in approval of her night time appearance. Moving towards the door, Victoria walked into the hall shutting the door behind her. The halls were dark and chilly almost like the nightmare which made Victoria's stomach make a knot. She moved fast across the hall only to find Max lingering in the doorway already staring at Victoria. "um you okay" asked Max with a curious look that said what the fuck. Victoria didn't say anything but just stared. Max moved her lips but silence came out and then Victoria cleared her throat "Can I come in?" asked the blonde softly. Max absently nodded then moved away from the door letting the blonde in. Max moved to her couch picking up the guitar. Victoria walked in closing the door behind her while examining the lights that hung from the ceiling and the wall that was decorated with pictures including the one of the entire class. She turned her attention to Max who was tuning her guitar. Max looked so content. Victoria bit her lip and walked over grabbing Max's hand to pull her up. "What the h-" Max managed to say right before she was silenced into a hug. Max didn't protest as Victoria's arms squeezed around her small figure, but set down the guitar and hugged her back. A few seconds pass into the hug. Before Max broke it. Victoria missed the warmth and scent of Max's vanilla perfume. Max was blushing and rubbing her neck. " Whats wrong Tori" Max said looking into Victoria's blazing green eyes. Victoria moved her lips as if she tried to say something but nothing. She bit her lip and moved towards Max who stammered back in fear but Victoria placed her lips on Max's cheek. Her cheeks were warm and soft and when Victoria pulled away. Max stared at her in thought. The blonde felt nervous and looked down rubbing her arm. "You missed" said Max stepping closer putting her hand on Victoria's cheek, then pressing her lips to hers. Victoria's face grew 50 shades of red. "Lets go to bed its hella early" said Max breaking away and jumping into bed. Crawling in, Max lifted up the sheets and Victoria smiled shyly then crawled in with Max who immediately latched onto her. Victoria wrapped her arms around Max, holding her close. She had no intention of losing her this time.


End file.
